Capability
by Forbidden Shadows
Summary: A ShadowClan cat has the capability of protecting her Clan better than any other cat could, but it is at the cost of her sanity. As mysterious trails of crowfood leading up to the Clan's camp entrance are discovered, tension starts to run high, distrust surfaces, and she must face the consequences as she chooses between the welfare of her Clan and herself. (Set in the old forest.)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

**A/N: **The idea for this story came about when Cherry and me decided to participate in a co-authoring activity, but due to circumstances that the two of us could not foresee, we only got to the prologue. Since then Cherry has deleted this story from her page, so I thought I would pick it up and finish it. I did give the story a different title and tweaked the plot quiet a bit, though. Original title was _She Who Shields_. Cherry's page is linked on my profile, so you can check out her stories as well. ^^

* * *

**ShadowClan Allegiances**

**Leader:**

_Nettlestar_ - dark gray tabby tom with bright, green eyes, long battle scar down his left flank.

**Deputy:**

_Redfur_ - dark red-brown tom with a white throat and startling blue eyes. {Apprentice, Heatherpaw}

**Medicine Cat:**

Swiftfeather - jet black she-cat with golden eyes  
**  
Warriors:**

_Cinderblaze_ - dark brown tom with brown eyes and a torn ear. {Apprentice, Mudpaw}

_Brightnose_ - sandy-colored she-cat with bright amber eyes.

_Sootcloud_ - gray tom with a white belly and amber eyes.

_Darkstreak_ - black-and-gray tom with long legs and amber eyes.

_Featherclaw_ - white she-cat with dark brown eyes and unusually long claws.

_Ashlight_ - light gray she-cat with dark gray paws, white spots on her muzzle and light green eyes.

_Rainpelt_ - black tom with blue eyes and matted fur.

_Russetfoot_ - russet-colored tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

_Mudpaw_ - tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes and dark brown paws.

_Heatherpaw_ - brown tabby with a white chest and legs, and pale yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

_Willowtail_ - blue-cream tortoiseshell with amber eyes. {Kits: Whitekit, Dapplekit, Graykit}

**Elders:**

_Foxstripe_ - dark ginger tom with several dark brown stripes on his back and green eyes.

_Softpelt_ - brown-gray tabby she-cat with short fur and hazy yellow eyes.

* * *

**Prologue**

I often hear my Clanmates complaining how depressed they felt when they weren't chosen to attend a Gathering or when they could not go out on the patrol that they wanted. All that whining about such simple matters gets on my nerves. It isn't that I am heartless or short tempered. It is because they exaggerate their disappointment too much. They have no idea how the cold grasp of true depression feels, unlike me.

I wasn't always depressed. There was a time when I was a carefree little kit who played quite roughly with all her littermates and got into trouble with the elders exceedingly. We would set out to explore the camp as much as possible and dream that one day we would become the best and most loyal ShadowClan cats there ever were. However, I've always felt a little nagging inside my mind that would dampen my happy mood. I've constantly brushed it aside and thought that it was normal.

It wasn't until later on during my apprenticeship that I truly realized what I was capable of. I remember that day very clearly. I was waiting in the camp very anxiously for our battle patrol that set out to confront the WindClan attackers, who invaded our territory through the use of the tunnel that went under the Thunderpath, to return. When the patrol arrived back to camp, they were carrying the body of a Clanmate, who happened to be my best friend's father. Her heart broke and I tried my best to be there for her and support her in her time of need.

While I was comforting her, I wished that I could help her carry her burden, so that she didn't need to feel all of the pain and loss. As I made that wish, I could feel that my heart grew heavier and I was on the verge of tears. I saw that my best friend's eyes were cleared of the fog of pain and she was more herself. Of course, she still felt grief for her father, but it wasn't as intense.

After that incident, I tried it a couple more times just to make sure I wasn't making the whole thing up. I was able to sympathize with a queen that lost her kit and alleviate her of the worst sadness and heartache. I was able to empathize with the whole Clan when the deputy went to hunt with StarClan and ease them from the worst feelings of loss. From that moment on, I was certain that I had a special ability that allows me to absorb pain and hurt of the cats around me.

At the time of discovery, I was happy and content with my special ability. It meant that I could serve my Clan better than I could ever before. So at first, I concentrated on the cats that were closest to me and tried to absorb whatever hurt they were feeling so that they wouldn't need to experience it as much. As time passed, I was certain that I could handle all the negative feelings, so I extended my ability to the rest of the Clan. It made ShadowClan stronger and happier than we have ever been before. It pleased me that I was the only one that could give this gift to my Clan.

However, not too soon after, I felt I was about to overflow with all these feelings and would explode if I didn't stop. So for a while, I did, but as I watched, ShadowClan regained the tinge of misery from before. I felt it was my duty to protect them from it. And so, I continued to absorb the negative feelings again with no regard to what I felt.

I soon began to feel the effects of my choice. I was becoming more and more depressed each day. The closest cats to me were starting to see a change in my behavior and were questioning me nonstop if I was alright. Of course, I told them that I was. They wouldn't understand what I was going through and I wasn't in the mood to explain it to anyone. It was my burden to carry alone.

As the depression settled in, I became less focused on my duties to my Clan and started moping around camp all day or finding activities to do that brought my mind off of the accumulated hurt. I even found thyme around our territory and ate it since it calms me down. I hissed at cats that kept asking me about my welfare and told them it was nothing to worry about.

Gossip and rumors started to erupt within the Clan about my behavior and I did my best to ignore them, until my friends started to avoid me at all costs. I ended up listening in to what they were saying and my anger and hurt added into the rest of the negative feelings I was still absorbing. I knew I couldn't take my anger and unhappiness out on my Clanmates, since they just didn't know any better. So, I endured.

There is no one I can talk to, no one to share this burden with. Am I destined to go crazy with all these feelings inside me? What kind of fate is that?

I silently curse StarClan for the ability they have given me.

_Why can't I just be normal?_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave a review if you have time. :D


	2. Chapter 1: The Trail

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

**A/N**: Usually I usually write in first person more, but since what I have planned for this story has a pretty big scope, so I thought I'd give third person a try. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Trail

Darkness still blanketed the peaceful ShadowClan camp, but a dark brown tom opened his startling blue eyes. He swept his gaze around the warrior den and was satisfied with the tranquility he saw. He shook his head in wonder as he contemplated the long moons of harmony between the clans of the forest. _This is how it should and always be among the Clans._ But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. He shook his head to clear it. It was time for work.

Gently, he prodded several of the sleeping cats around him and padded towards the mouth of the den. Once outside, he was caught in a slight breeze that promised leaf-bare wasn't far away. _So much for everlasting peace_. He heaved a sigh.

"What? Are we too slow for your liking, Redfur?" a playful whisper sounded in his ears. Redfur twitched his whiskers in amusement as Sootcloud came to stand beside him.

"You guys are always slow," Redfur whispered back, smiling, as he looked into Sootcloud's amber eyes. "I don't know how you guys can stand it."

"Time will show you, Redfur. Enjoy your youth while you can," a different voice commented. Redfur snorted in exasperation.

"You tell him, Brightnose!" Sootcloud purred as Brightnose came to sit beside the gray tom.

"I am not that much younger than you two," Redfur said as he started to lift a paw to his tongue. "Only by about two moons. We all played in the nursery together all those long moons ago. Or had you guys forgotten in your old age?" Sootcloud was about to reply, but just then a dark figure slinked out of the den and joined them.

"Why are we out here reflecting on the past like elders? Shouldn't we start heading out?" the new arrival asked, clearly having been listening in on their conversation.

"Waiting for you as usual, Darkstreak," Brightnose replied. "Funny how the fastest runner in the Clan is always last to arrive on a patrol, especially when we're doing a dawn patrol." Darkstreak glared at the sandy she-cat and stalked towards the camp entrance.

"Let's go then," Redfur announced and went to join Darkstreak by the entrance. Sootcloud and Brightnose followed. As Redfur and the rest of the patrol started to leave the camp, a strong wind buffeted him, carrying with it a strange scent.

"Is it just my hungry self or is there the scent of crow-food?" Sootcloud asked as he parted his mouth open to taste the air better.

"Hungry for a piece of crow-food, Sootcloud?" Brightnose teasingly said, but opened her mouth as well. Redfur, who had already came to the conclusion that there were crow-food scent around them, decided to follow it. A couple mouse lengths out, he discovered the source.

"What do you make of this, Darkstreak?" Redfur asked as he sensed the black and gray tom looking over his shoulder. "This doesn't look like any prey that I've encountered inside ShadowClan territory. Well, I guess it might be, but it's so shredded up and smells terrible." Darkstreak looked down at the crow-food Redfur was indicating and tried to puzzle out what the prey could have been, but he couldn't tell either.

"Don't know, Redfur, but never mind what prey it could have been. The question is why is it here, so close to the camp?" Darkstreak replied.

"Yes, quite the question. But look, there's another piece lying not too far away," Sootcloud pointed with his tail. His eyes had taken a dangerous glint as he identified more and more pieces of crow-food formed in a single line. All traces of his earlier lighthearted manner were gone. This was Clan business. At the mention of more pieces of crow-food, Redfur looked up and moved onto the next one and the one after that.

"Reckon it's a sign from StarClan?" Darkstreak asked quietly as he followed Redfur to investigate.

"I doubt it, but there's only one way to find out. Can you go get Nettlestar and Swiftfeather, while we continue to follow this trail of crow-food?" Redfur asked Darkstreak. "After all, you are the fastest of the four of us here." Darkstreak eyes flashed at the request, but nodded. After a moment, he had already turned tail and raced back towards the camp. Redfur signaled the rest of his dawn patrol and they continued to follow the trail.

* * *

As Darkstreak burst through the camp entrance, he took a brief scan of the clearing, just in case Nettlestar was already out and checking on his Clan. He located several of his Clanmates, but none of them were the leader. So, he padded towards Nettlestar's den.

"Nettlestar?" Darkstreak whispered tentatively at the entrance to his leader's den.

"Come in, Darkstreak," Nettlestar replied. As Darkstreak entered the small but cozy den, Nettlestar's bright green eyes raked across Darkstreak's slightly panting form. "Back from patrol already?"

"We found something quite unusual on patrol, so Redfur sent me back here to ask you and Swiftfeather to come investigate with us. We thought it might have been a sign from StarClan," Darkstreak said. "Will you come?" At the mention of something unusual, alertness took hold of Nettlestar and he stood up.

"A sign from StarClan?" Nettlestar said in disbelief. "After all these months of peace, a sign from StarClan is a sign that trouble is coming. But, of course. Let's go get Swiftfeather," Nettlestar said and proceeded exit his den and going straight for the medicine cat's den. Darkstreak followed closely behind the dark gray tabby tom. As they crossed the clearing, they saw more warriors stirring and grooming themselves. However, they paused and looked curiously on as Nettlestar approached Swiftfeather's den.

"Swiftfeather?" Nettlestar called out. After some ruffling of herbs and a few moments later, a jet black she-cat showed up at the entrance of her medicine den.

"Something wrong, Nettlestar? Swiftfeather's light musical voice answered in concern. She glanced at Nettlestar and then Darkstreak and continued to focus on their faces while waiting for their reply.

"Our dawn patrol found something that could be a sign from StarClan," Nettlestar said and Swiftfeather's eyes opened wide. "They wanted us to take a look at it." Swiftfeather nodded and together, the three cats thundered out of the camp with Darkstreak in the lead. As they approached the first of the crow-food, Nettlestar stiffened and Swiftfeather's golden eyes searched the clearing.

"Redfur and the rest of them are following the trail to see where it ends," Darkstreak informed them as they continued to investigate the crow-food.

"This isn't a sign from StarClan," Swiftfeather mewed, relief evident in her voice. "But it is highly unusual, so danger is still lurking."

Nettlestar nodded in agreement. "We'll have to send out more patrols and search for the cause of this phenomenon. But let's catch up with our deputy and the remaining of his patrol." They set off, just like Redfur's patrol, in direction the trail was leading, though a bit more slowly since Nettlestar took the time to sniff each piece of crow-food for signs of the perpetrator.

As they reached the end of the trail, they met Redfur, Sootcloud, and Brightnose, and they were staring wide-eyed at the space in front of them. Nettlestar, Swiftfeather, and Darkstreak also gaped in disbelief.

"I should have known it would lead here," Nettlestar murmured under his breath. "There's no other explanation for the massive amount of crow-food needed to form a path from our camp entrance."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave a review if ya got time. ^^


	3. Chapter 2: The Carrionplace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

**A/N:** Thank you for the awesome review. ^^ They make my day. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Carrionplace

"I guess so, Nettlestar, but the biggest question is who is sick enough to enter that place alone," Redfur said as Nettlestar, Swiftfeather, and Darkstreak came to join him, Sootcloud, and Brightnose.

"You are assuming that whoever did this was alone when that cat entered the Carrionplace," Nettlestar said. "But as I followed the trail, I scented every piece of crow-food and couldn't identify the perpetrator. It could be a wild animal for all we know. But that's highly unlikely, since it's just too coincidental."

"Yes, it has to be someone who knows our territory well," Swiftfeather agreed. "Since our camp is well hidden." Silence met Swiftfeather's words as the six cats contemplated what this meant for the Clan.

"Do you believe that there's a traitor among us, Swiftfeather?" Darkstreak questioned the medicine cat quietly, voicing everyone's concern.

"That wasn't what I was thinking. It could be rogues or loners or even other Clans. Some of them has been to ShadowClan territory before," Swiftfeather answered. "But as for your question, I rather believe that ShadowClan would help each other out and not set traps and wait for others to fall in." Darkstreak nodded in response.

"We should not tarry any longer. We don't want to put ourselves in danger while chatting here," Nettlestar suggested. "Redfur, split your patrol in two and have the other two clean up the crow-food. I'll inform the Clan once you guys get back to camp."

"Not to mention the smell here is quite unpleasant, but sounds like a plan, Nettlestar," Redfur replied to the command. "Sootcloud and Brightnose, why don't you finish the patrol, while me and Darkstreak clean up this mess." Sootcloud and Brightnose nodded their heads in unison and headed off towards the WindClan border. Nettlestar and Swiftfeather headed back towards camp, as Redfur and Darkstreak start to move toward the closest crow-food in the damp clearing.

"Where should we put these crow-food, Redfur?" Darkstreak asked as he picked up the first piece.

"Since we're close to the Carrionplace, we can put them near the fence over there," Redfur indicated the fence that surrounded the Carrionplace. "And once we get too far to keep running back here, we can just bury them." The two worked in silence as they collected pieces of crow-food with their mouth and dropping them near the Carrionplace.

"Do you think there's a traitor within the Clan or just a rogue's sick way of having fun?" Redfur asked Darkstreak after a while. They were more than halfway done and were digging holes in the dirt to bury the crow-food.

"I don't know what to think, Redfur," Darkstreak replied, pausing in his work. "Though I agree with Swiftfeather's reasoning." Redfur nodded.

"I thought so. I would hate to think that there's a traitor within our Clan as well, but I guess time will tell," Redfur said as he went back to work.

* * *

"What do you think about the crow-food and Swiftfeather's comment?" Brightnose asked Sootcloud as the two trudged along the WindClan border, spraying their scents at regular intervals to refresh their border markings.

"I think we all agree that we wouldn't like to see a traitor among ourselves," Sootcloud answered. "Though how the perpetrator hid his scent so well still baffles me."

"And you're supposed to have the best nose in the Clan," Brightnose teased. "We must really be getting old." Sootcloud purred at Brightnose's attempt to brighten things up.

"What about you?" Sootcloud asked. "What do you think?"

"We definitely have a traitor in ShadowClan," Brightnose answered and strode away. Sootcloud, surprised by Brightnose's confidence, was rooted to the ground as he watched her disappear. Doubt flickered in his mind. _It can't be Brightnose, can it?_ But he shook that thought away. _No, I won't doubt my sister, not at a time like this._

* * *

Nettlestar, who was waiting for Redfur and Darkstreak's return, paced back and forth in front of the Clanrock. A couple of his warriors had come up to him and asked him what's wrong, but he told them to wait as he was going to call a Clan meeting soon. Nettlestar then proceeded to continue his pacing. _What's taking them so long? Brightnose and Sootcloud had returned from their patrol a while ago. _

But as he thought this, he heard the light padding of pawsteps and the wind carried their scent, announcing Redfur's and Darkstreak's return. Nettlestar jumped onto the Clanrock and yowled the usual summoning. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!"

It didn't take long for his Clan to gather around the Clanrock. Most of them were already in the clearing, watching Nettlestar as he paced back and forth. Now, it was time for their curiosity to be satisfied. They all looked expectantly at Nettlestar and some shot glances at Redfur and Darkstreak.

"Cats of ShadowClan, the time for peace is coming to an end." Nettlestar began. The cats gathered around looked at each other with wide eyes and started murmur amongst themselves.

"What do you mean, Nettlestar?" Ashlight, a light gray she-cat, shouted.

"How do you know?" Russetfoot, a russet tom, grumbled.

Nettlestar gave a yowl and waited until the Clan stopped shouting. "Our dawn patrol found a trail of crow-food leading from our camp to the Carrionplace -"

"Who did it?" Cinderblaze interrupted and flicked his torn ear in anticipation. "We'll take him on!" Several of the cats sitting nearby let out a nervous mew and rolled their eyes. Cinderblaze was in his impulsive state again.

"What's their motive?" Featherclaw, a white she-cat, characterized by her unusually long claws, asked.

Nettlestar narrowed his eyes, but answered the question. "We don't know. There were no other scent than the smell of crow-food. As for the motive, we have deduced that it will harm the Clan in some way. So for the time being, until this mystery is resolved, we will be increasing border patrols," he announced. The Clan erupted in more shouts and discussions among themselves. Nettlestar could feel the tension in the Clan rising.

"How can there be no scent?" Russetfoot growled to anyone sitting around him. He was known for his moody manner and the ability to hold grudges, so most warriors tend to keep their distance from him. But for those that overheard his comment, they nodded their head in agreement.

"There must be some clue as to who did it, even if the scent is masked," Foxstripe, an inquisitive dark ginger elder sitting at the edge of the group, said. "But as for the motive, it could be that whoever did it is trying to help us in some way, though I think that is highly unlikely." Nettlestar seemed to be the only one who heard him, since he had a record of giving out good insights.

"Whoever did it must know our territory well!" Cinderblaze shouted. It had the effect of quieting the Clan. Satisfied that he got everyone's attention, he continued. "We have a traitor in our midst." Several warriors let out a hiss as they considered the possibility that someone in the Clan would do it. Willowtail, the only queen in the Clan and Nettlestar's mate, wrapped her tail around her three kits.

"Quiet!" Nettlestar shouted as he shot a glare at Cinderblaze. "We have no evidence of that, so we will not be pinning the blame anyone at a time like this. We need to be able to think clearly and work together." Nettlestar stared into the eyes of every single cat in his clan as he tried to drive in this message into their brains. "This meeting is over. Redfur, Swiftfeather, and the senior warriors, come to my den. We have things to discuss." And with that, Nettlestar jumped down from the Clanrock and disappeared into his den. The rest of the Clan broke up into little groups and continued to chat about the mysterious trail.

As Redfur passed by Cinderblaze and his group of listeners, he paused to listen. After all, it seems Cinderblaze is anxious to figure out who it is. But what he heard sent his mind reeling and anxiety quickened his heartbeat. _It's not possible. It couldn't be one of the warriors on the dawn patrol. I trust Brightnose, Sootcloud, and Darkstreak with my life._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. ^^


	4. Chapter 3: The Accused

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

**A/N:** Thank you for the review. ^^ I appreciate it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Accused

Nettlestar looked around his den at his senior warriors as they gathered there for their private meeting. Swiftfeather, of course, was also present. But as Nettlestar looked at each of them closer, he could see that their movements were stiff and their eyes tight. Some were even lashing their tails.

"What else is there to talk about Nettlestar?" Russetfoot, the grumpy warrior, questioned. "We decided to increase border patrols already." Nettlestar flashed him a look, a spark of anger in his eyes. But when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"Cinderblaze is insightful as always and his loyalty to the Clan allows him to protect the Clan to the best of his ability. He's anxious as we all are, but if he starts pinning blame on other warriors, we could be in for a lot of trouble. He'll tear the Clan apart," Nettlestar mewed.

"And what can we do about it?" Russetfoot asked, annoyed. "Keep him isolated from others?" Russetfoot rolled his amber eyes and twitched his whiskers at the ridiculous idea.

"Best we can do is keep reminding him and the others who are buying into his idea that he's just speculating with no basis as evidence and keep an eye out for who he's accusing," Nettlestar replied, flicking his tail and kneading the dirt in annoyance at Russetfoot's attitude. "That will have to do for now, until the situation develops further."

"He's already blaming someone," Redfur said, quietly, hurt marring his features. "Or rather, he doesn't know which someone yet, but he's designated a group of cats." Swiftfeather narrowed her eyes on Redfur.

"Well, that was quick," Ashlight, the other senior warrior, commented.

"And this group of cats?" Nettlestar questioned, though he had a look on his face that suggests he had a good idea which group it is.

"The dawn patrol," Redfur answered. Suddenly, the hurt lessened. He blinked in surprise. _Must have been good to get it out. _Nettlestar nodded, not surprised.

"Redfur..." Swiftfeather mewed. She put her jet black tail on his shoulder, comforting him. "We'll watch out for you, Brightnose, Sootcloud, and Darkstreak, but don't take what the others are saying to heart." Redfur nodded, but his eyes were still tight.

"Another thing. Ashlight and Russetfoot, you two were on guard duty last night, right?" Nettlestar questioned. The two warriors nodded in response. "Did either of you see who could be laying out the crow-food? The first piece came pretty close to the entrance."

"I did not, Nettlestar. It was peaceful and quiet last night. No movement that I could have detected," Ashlight said, uncertainly.

Russetfoot shook his head. "Nothing was out of the usual, Nettlestar."

"Well, we'll just have to tell the night guards to be more alert and see if they can catch whoever's placing these trails," Nettlestar said. The other four cats also agreed.

* * *

The sky was starting to darken, but the last hunting patrol that was sent out hadn't returned yet. Redfur was waiting anxiously for them to return. Throughout the day, he had been busy with Heatherpaw, his own apprentice, as he taught her some advanced hunting skills, since leaf-bare was coming.

But he had also sought out Sootcloud and Brightnose to inform them of what he overheard Cinderblaze saying. The two had flicked their tails in anger. The natural response. Darkstreak, however, was never around when Redfur was free, but he remember putting him on the last hunting patrol earlier and he had unthinkingly appointed Cinderblaze the leader of the patrol. _This is the last chance I get to warn him before the day's over, in case the situation develops further._

As he waited, he saw Nettlestar and Willowtail's kits playing near the fresh kill pile. He watched them with amusement as they tumbled around the clearing, clearly unaware of the tension that was in the air ever since Nettlestar made the announcement. It made him forget his worries for a few moments.

"I'm going to be the best ShadowClan warrior!" Whitekit shouted as his light gray body crashed into Graykit's darker gray body. "I'll be leader one day!" Graykit, taken by surprise and not willing for Whitekit to get the better of him, let out a small battle cry as he rushed at Whitekit. Dapplekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, was watching the two of them from the side.

"And I'll be the one treating your wounds," Dapplekit whispered to herself. Redfur saw that Nettlestar and Willowtail was sitting nearby with love for their kits clearly displayed on their faces. He envied them for the closeness that they shared with each other and tried to imagine himself when he had kits.

At that moment, however, before his thoughts got the better of him, pawsteps sounded from the camp entrance, announcing the return of the hunting patrol. Redfur waited as Cinderblaze, Darkstreak, and Rainpelt, a black tom with downcast blue eyes, deposit their catches in the fresh kill pile. Redfur looked with dismay as he saw how few were caught. Leaf-bare was most definitely coming.

Cinderblaze and Rainpelt both picked their own pieces of prey and moved to each of their usual spots to eat. Darkstreak, however, remained at the fresh kill pile a bit longer. Seeing his chance, Redfur moved towards Darkstreak.

"Can't decide which prey you want?" Redfur asked him, jokingly. Darkstreak's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Nah, I was watching Nettlestar's kits," Darkstreak answered as he bent down to pick up a mouse. "Want to share?"

"Sure," Redfur said and the two of them settled down to eat. They took turns ripping the flesh off of the mouse and it was gone in a few moments.

"So, did you want something, Redfur?" Darkstreak asked as he stretched out on the ground. Redfur proceeded to tell Darkstreak what he overheard earlier that day. Darkstreak narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail, but didn't speak as his anger took hold of him.

"Thanks for telling me, Redfur," Darkstreak mewed, after a few moments. "The four of us need to look out for each other." Redfur nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sootcloud approached the camp entrance and settled down for a night of watching. Brightnose would come and relieve him some time after moonhigh, so that he could get some sleep as well. This pairing and rotation of guard duty had been first established when Nettlestar had become leader all those moons ago. As warriors left to join StarClan or moved into the elder's den, new warriors would fill in for their positions, continuing the cycle with little disturbance.

_I wonder if the intruder will show up today._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :D


	5. Chapter 4: The Hunted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and support, SmokeyStorm and ShastamaeFirepool. ^^ I really appreciate it. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Hunted

"I bet the traitor is just waiting for us to calm down and catch us by surprise again," Cinderblaze whispered to the Clanmates sitting close to him, which consisted of Softpelt, the brown gray tabby elder, Mudpaw, his own apprentice, and Ashlight. Days had passed since the crow-food incident and tension started to die down as the Clan started to worry more about the coming leaf-bare and the already low supply of prey.

"Let me eat in peace, Cinderblaze," Softpelt complained, as she continued to pick at her stringy piece of mouse.

Cinderblaze rolled his eyes, but continued on."Or perhaps, it's because at least one of the party members of the dawn patrol that found the crow-food has been on every night guard duty rotation ever since the incident."

"That rotation has been set moons ago, so it's a coincidence," Ashlight said, dryly. "And you have no way of knowing whether or not there will be another trail of crow-food, since it could have been an one time thing and we just haven't figured out what it meant."

"Or it could be because the rotation has been set in stone for moons that the traitor knew he wouldn't be caught," Cinderblaze retorted. Mudpaw was watching the two warriors argue about the reason why no more trails of crow-food have been discovered.

"Or maybe that cat who knew prey was running low wanted us to hunt in the Carrionplace," Mudpaw interjected.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mudpaw," Cinderblaze said, annoyed. "We never hunt there."

"But we have hunted there before, in the past, when Brokenstar was leader," Mudpaw said, importantly. "Every cat knows those stories."

"Brokenstar isn't real. He's just a made up nursery tale to frighten kits," Cinderblaze seethed. "What kind of mother would name their kit, Brokenkit?" Mudpaw, lost for words, just blinked. Cinderblaze looked triumphant.

"A heartbroken mother," Softpelt replied and left to return to the elder's den. Cinderblaze glared after her.

* * *

Dapplekit, the tortoise shell she-kit, was staring at the entrance to the medicine den. She parted her mouth to reveal tiny sharp teeth, but as she tentatively tasted the air, scents of herbs hit her tongue. She noticed the nice fragrance mixed with some bitterness. _One day, that den will become mine_. She padded closer to the entrance, peering in the den. Swiftfeather was sorting through the herbs, looking from one pile to another.

"Dapplekit, what are you doing here, so far from the nursery?" Swiftfeather questioned, quietly, not looking up from her work. Dapplekit let out a startled gasp at being found out. Swiftfeather heard her reaction and twitched her whiskers in amusement. "I have a very sharp nose, you know, even if I'm smelling all these other scents all day long. I could smell you over there."

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Dapplekit squeaked, but entered the den. "Some of those herbs smell good."

"And which ones would those be?" Swiftfeather asked, finally turning from her work and watch the little kit that had found her way into her den. Dapplekit sniffed the air and walked in different directions at first, but made up her mind that led to the pile furthest away from where Swiftfeather was sitting.

"This one," Dapplekit pointed with her tiny paw, chest puffing up with happiness. She had been able to identify and follow the scent.

"That's catmint, best for greencough," Swiftfeather informed her while letting out a mrrow of laughter. "My supply of that is low, since those are rare in ShadowClan territory." Dapplekit nodded, memorizing this piece of information. Swiftfeather went back to sorting the herbs closest to her, often sighing.

"What's wrong, Swiftfeather?" Dapplekit asked, helpfully. "Can I help?" She was still staring at the medicine cat, watching her work very closely. Swiftfeather looked up in surprise, but nodded.

"Sure, can you go tell Redfur's apprentice, Heatherpaw, to help me dig up more burdock root? Heatherpaw knows what they look like, I've asked her to gather those for me before," Swiftfeather asked the little kit. Dapplekit's blue eyes widened and delight shone through her eyes.

"Sure, Swiftfeather," she replied and dashed as quickly as her short little legs could carry her to where Heatherpaw was sitting in the clearing. Swiftfeather observed from the entrance of her den as the little kit engaged in conversation with the young apprentice. _She would make a good medicine cat apprentice._

* * *

Russetfoot was silhouetted against the brightness of the moon, just outside of the camp entrance. He was watching the surrounding area for disturbances and irregularities in the quiet night. But as time passed and nothing happened, boredom took hold of him. Not a moment too soon, he felt someone shaking him and calling his name. He slowly opened the eyes that he didn't remember closing and stared at the warrior in front of him.

"Is this how you perform your night guard duty, Russetfoot?" Cinderblaze whispered angrily. There was a glint in his eyes that gripped Russetfoot with fear. He had never seen Cinderblaze so worked up before. "What if the traitor, or so the whole Clan thinks, came and placed their trail of crow-food again?" He shook him some more.

"Stop shaking me!" Russetfoot growled in response, but didn't meet Cinderblaze's eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Well, get out of here," Cinderblaze snarled. "I came to relieve you of your shift, but apparently you weren't even doing your job!" Russetfoot retreated from his post and back into camp as Cinderblaze sat down and took his turn. _I bet the traitor will set the trail today, if my theory is correct._

After sitting for a while, Cinderblaze grew frustrated that nothing was happening. _I can't continue to sit around. I'm going to find that traitor!_ And with that thought, Cinderblaze got up from his sitting position and wandered off into the night.

* * *

"Nettlestar! Nettlestar!" a screech rang across the camp. Redfur, who had been dozing in the clearing, jolted awake. Nettlestar came out of his den the moment he heard his name called and met Ashlight, who had emitted the high pitched scream, about half way in the clearing.

"What's the matter, Ashlight?" Nettlestar spoke calmly, but alertness shone in his bright green eyes. Redfur quickly got to his feet and came to stand beside Nettlestar.

"The trail of crow-food is back!" she announced, breathlessly. "And we found Cinderblaze next to it."

"You found Cinderblaze next to it?" Redfur echoed, not quite sure he heard correctly.

"Well, he was next to it, but he was unconscious," Ashlight amended. "When we woke him up, we asked him what happened, but he doesn't remember anything else besides getting hit in the head real hard. Then, he fainted again."

"Is the rest of your patrol still with him?" Nettlestar asked with concern.

"Yes, Sootcloud and Russetfoot are with him," Ashlight mewed, nodding.

"Ashlight, go alert Swiftfeather and tell her to prepare to have a visitor in her den," Nettlestar said. "Redfur, grab Darkstreak and Rainpelt, and meet me by the camp entrance. We're going to go investigate." The two warriors both nodded and bounded off in different directions, Ashlight to the medicine cat's den, and Redfur to the warrior's den. Nettlestar walked a few paces to the camp entrance and waited, his tail lashing. _What could have happened?_

Redfur returned a few moments later with both Darkstreak and Rainpelt trailing behind him. Nettlestar nodded at them and thundered out of the entrance. The rest of his patrol followed, hard on their paws. As they approached the first piece of crow-food, they found that it had been dug up from when Redfur and Darkstreak had buried it a couple days ago. The next few pieces they encountered were the same, mixed in with fresh scents of Ashlight's dawn patrol and Cinderblaze.

They found the trio not too far ahead. Cinderblaze was clamped between the two warriors as they tried to carry his unconscious form back to camp. When Sootcloud and Russetfoot saw Nettlestar's patrol, they put Cinderblaze down on his side on the grass.

Nettlestar and Redfur moved forward and sniffed the unconscious warrior for signed of the perpetrator. But like before, there was no other scent other than his own and those around him. "Has he said anything else since Ashlight left?" Nettlestar asked when he finished his assessment of Cinderblaze's condition. The two warriors on dawn patrol shook their heads.

"He hasn't woken up since then," Sootcloud informed him. "Ashlight hadn't been gone all that long."

"Well, you two, along with you, Rainpelt, bring Cinderblaze to Swiftfeather's den and have her assess him. Darkstreak, Redfur, and me will continue onwards to search for clues and clean up the crow-food on the way back," Nettlestar decided. Rainpelt, whose eyes were roaming the area with his constant sad expression, nodded and went to help Sootcloud and Russetfoot.

The remaining warriors on Nettlestar's patrol continued their trek towards the Carrionplace while looking for signs to tell them who the perpetrator was, but to no avail. Nothing turned up.

"How does this animal do it?" Darkstreak asked in frustration, though Redfur detected something else that he could quite pinpoint. "Why is there no scent or any other clues that will betray him?" Redfur shook his head and Nettlestar glared at the piece of crow-food in front of him.

"Well, standing around here won't help," Nettlestar said and started to turn around to head back to camp.

And suddenly, there was a loud noise of scratching on the forest floor.

* * *

**A/N:** It's a longer chapter than before, but I hope you guys found the read entertaining. Let me know what you think. :D


	6. Chapter 5: The Rats

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews once again, SmokeyStorm and ShastamaeFirepool. ^^ I really appreciate it. :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as the action starts. :D

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The Rats

Nettlestar and Redfur froze as they listened to the scrabbling that could be heard in the quiet dawn. Darkstreak scanned the Carrionplace, looking for movement. Pieces of the mystery were finally falling in place. The trail from the Carrionplace to the camp. The use of crow-food.

"Someone wanted to lead the rats right into our camp," Redfur whispered, shocked by the severity and seriousness of the situation. "I guess now that the motive has been figured out, it's quite obvious." Redfur kneaded the ground in worry as realization hit home. He remembered the tales of the Carrionplace he was told when he was still a kit. _These rats were the biggest they have ever seen, bigger than a small kit. They were vicious and their bites were lethal. Some of them carried disease with them._

"Darkstreak, hurry back to camp and alert the Clan of what's coming," Nettlestar ordered. "Prepare them for battle, while Redfur and I will hold back the rats for as long as we can." Darkstreak glanced at Nettlestar, his mouth curled up in the beginnings of a snarl and his eyes flashed dangerously, but he dipped his head to his leader and dashed in the direction of the camp.

Nettlestar and Redfur waited at the last piece of crow-food with their claws unsheathed and body tense, ready to spring at the first rat that appeared. The scrabbling stopped and a relatively small gray form dashed out of the hole in the fence and heading straight for the two warriors.

Nettlestar watched the rat closely and timed his leap so that he landed with two paws right on top of it. He tried to nip the rat's neck, but the rat squirmed and flipped around. It bit the gray paw closest to its neck. Nettlestar let out a small yowl of surprise, but didn't let go.

Redfur, who had watched this whole exchange that happened in less than a minute, dove into action. While the rat was still preoccupied with Nettlestar's paws, Redfur took the chance to claw at its face. The rat let out a squeak and turned on Redfur. But before it could attack Redfur, Nettlestar broke its neck.

"You okay, Nettlestar?" Redfur asked, worried. "According to the tales, the rat's bites are lethal."

"Just fine, Redfur," Nettlestar replied, a little breathless. "It just stung a little bit, but I'll be okay." As he finished his statement, Nettlestar gave his paw a couple quick licks, then focused his attention back to the Carrionplace.

"I've never seen prey fight back like that," Redfur said, as he also turned his attention back towards the Carrionplace. Nettlestar nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, another rat dashed out into the clearing. Nettlestar and Redfur were able to take it down more efficiently this time, as they knew what to expect. Nettlestar didn't make the same mistake as he had before and placed his paws further down the rat's flank. Redfur, meanwhile, distracted him by swiping at its head.

As more and more rats came out one by one, the two seasoned warriors were able to take them down, but as time passed, the rats grew wise and a torrent of them rushed out at the two cats. Redfur stared at Nettlestar in horror as they faced a hundred or so of enormous rats that rushed towards them.

"Fall back. Try to divert them from the trail of crow-food," Nettlestar yowled to Redfur. "We need more warriors. Hopefully, we gave Darkstreak enough time to inform the rest of the Clan." And with that, the two warriors turned tail and ran tangent to the line of crow-food. But as they ran further away, the rats didn't follow. They plowed forward along the trail and toward the camp entrance.

Redfur yowled in alarm and cut across to intercept the rats, but the rats refused to be diverted from their original path. Nettlestar gave one last burst of speed as he entered the camp about fifty mouse lengths in front of the horde of rats.

As Nettlestar entered the camp, he scanned the clearing for a battle patrol. But there were none. The warriors that had been in the clearing were doing their everyday routines. They hadn't been alarmed until Nettlestar burst through the entrance quite roughly.

"Where's the battle patrol?" Nettlestar demanded and yowled loud enough to wake up the whole Clan. He could see confusion flood the faces of all of his Clan.

"Why do we need a battle patrol?" "Is WindClan attacking?" "What's happening, Nettlestar?" "Is ThunderClan prey stealing?" As these spoken questions from his Clan entered his ears, Nettlestar felt a despair grip him. _They weren't ready. How can we win?_ Nettlestar shook his head angrily and took control of the situation.

"Warriors, pair up and prepare for the fight of your life," Nettlestar announced to his Clan. "The rats of the Carrionplace are attacking!" Shocked murmur was traveling through the camp. Most of the warriors were rooted to the ground.

"We're getting attacked by those creatures from the tales of Brokenstar?" Whitekit, who had heard Nettlestar, poked his head out of the nursery and tried to catch a glimpse of the rats. Graykit and Dapplekit, who were right beside him, poked their heads out as well. Excitement was building in their chests.

"If only we had been apprenticed sooner, we would be in this fight. We're six moons old already," Graykit answered, disappointed. "I would have clawed them to shreds."

"Hush, you three, get inside where it is safe!" Willowtail ordered them, while shoving them back inside the nursery with her paws, then she turned and watched the camp entrance with a lashing tail and unsheathed claws. Nettlestar eyed his three kits with concern, but was glad that they were not participating in the fight. Then turned his attention back to the others.

"Get a move on," Nettlestar yowled as loud as he could when none of them had started pairing up. "The rats of the Carrionplace are upon us!"

Then, the clearing was full of activity as the warriors paired up with each other. Russetfoot with Rainpelt. Sootcloud with Brightnose. Ashlight with Featherclaw. Nettlestar went to join Willowtail outside of the nursery, while Softpelt and Foxstripe, the two ShadowClan elders, joined Nettlestar. Swiftfeather was tending to Cinderblaze, who was still unconscious, in her den.

"What about us, Nettlestar?" Mudpaw exclaimed as everyone paired up. "Do I pair up with Heatherpaw?" Nettlestar looked at the two apprentices standing side by side. Ashlight, their mother, looked at them in horror as she processed that their little kits were going to be fighting vicious rats.

"No, head into the nursery too," Ashlight wailed. Heatherpaw looked at her mother indignantly.

"I'm not a kit anymore, Ashlight," she replied. "I want to fight to protect the Clan too!" But when she looked at Nettlestar again, she saw him nodding his head, though she wasn't sure what he was nodding his head to.

"I think it would be best for you two to come in the nursery too," Nettlestar said. "You guys haven't learned enough in the five moons that you've been apprentices to be prepared to take them on." Mudpaw looked relieved at the news, but Heatherpaw was seething with anger. But the Clan leader's words were law, so she obeyed.

Just as Heatherpaw disappeared into the nursery, Redfur thundered through the camp entrance. The whole Clan's attention was diverted to the oncoming threat. Most already had their claws unsheathed and their tails were already lashing with anticipation of the fight ahead of them.

Redfur scanned the clearing and was relieved that the Clan was ready for the battle. He also noticed that they were all paired up with each other and since there were no cats left unpaired, he went to stand next to Sootcloud and Brightnose. Sootcloud nodded his head in a gesture of welcome.

"These rats are not like the prey we've been catching since the beginning of the Clans. Be wary and coordinate your attacks with each other," Nettlestar yelled. The warriors all flicked their tails in response that they heard the advice.

"Let's teach these rats not to mess with ShadowClan!" Redfur yowled as they awaited the arrival of the rats.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope it was enjoyable! Lemme know what you guys think. :D


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, ShastamaeFirepool and SmokeyStorm! ^^ They mean a lot to me. :D

* * *

**Chapter 6:** The Battle

The sun was climbing higher and higher into the sky as the warriors of ShadowClan waited for the rats to stream through the camp entrance. A pair of warriors were at either side of the entrance, poised to snatch and kill as many rats as possible before they got too far into the clearing.

When no rats came forward after a while, some of the warriors looked back and forth from Nettlestar and Redfur uncertainly. "Where are the rats?" Featherclaw asked as she gripped the dirt with unsheathed claws.

"They're out there. I can smell them," Ashlight mewed softly. "But what are they waiting for?" Murmuring from the cats assembled in the clearing talked among themselves as they speculated.

"I think the better question is why would they come attack us?" Foxstripe, the inquisitive elder, asked more to himself than the rest of the Clan. "Rats are scavengers, they don't hunt live prey."

"They got sick of eating crow-food all the time," Russetfoot replied dryly. "Why do we care why they are attacking? They are somewhere outside of our camp. They're a threat that needs to be taken care of." But at the mention of getting sick of crow-food, understanding dawned in Foxstripe's eyes.

* * *

As the Clan speculated why the rats weren't attacking, Redfur walked through the camp entrance tentatively, leaving Sootcloud and Brightnose at their original position at one side of the entrance. He scanned the field beyond and was dumbfounded when he didn't see any rats. As he walked further out with more confidence, he tasted the air and searched for their distinctive scent.

Suddenly, with a loud squeak, several of the rats surged forward out of nowhere, or so Redfur thought, and attacked him. He yowled in surprise as some of the rats managed to climb up his leg and cling to his red brown fur, leaving scratches and bites along the way.

He pelted back through the entrance and into the clearing. The Clan had been alerted by Redfur's yowl of surprise, so they had stopped chatting and lowered their bodies into a crouch, getting ready for the rats. But when they saw the four rats clinging to Redfur's fur, they hissed in astonishment at the size of them. They weren't just big, they were huge.

Redfur was snarling and trying to get them off him. He unsheathed his claws and tried to aim for the rat on his bushy brown tail, but the rat on his back distracted him by biting down hard into his flesh. He gave another yowl and rolled onto his back, trying to crush it under his weight in the process. Sootcloud and Brightnose, rushed forward from their position and came to Redfur's aid.

Redfur continued to attack the rats with his companion's help, but he could feel his body grow weak with pain and exhaustion. He let out another snarl in frustration. _How can I be exhausted already? I trained hard to keep my strength and endurance at its peak._

By the time they were able to kill the third rat, which was hanging onto Redfur's shoulder, Redfur's attack had become wild and uncoordinated as his vision blurred and his whole body ached. Sootcloud and Brightnose had to avoid his paws or teeth as they continued to assault the final rat.

As the last rat fell away, dead, Redfur collapsed in a heap on the hard dirt without any strength to get up again. He could feel the sharp sting of every single rat bite that he had sustained. He sucked in a shallow breath as his claws feebly scrabbled the ground, searching for release from the intense pain.

"Redfur!" he distantly heard Sootcloud's cry of anguish as he felt someone licking his fur. _That's weird. _But he couldn't pinpoint why. His mind wouldn't focus and was wandering all over the place. He felt his body being dragged and, after a while, no movement at all. At this point, he didn't care what was happening around him. His vision was darkening and growing faint around the edges._ At least the some pain was receding._

* * *

At the moment Sootcloud and Brightnose went to help Redfur, more rats had surged into the clearing. Ashlight and Featherclaw, who were on the other side of the camp entrance, snatched and killed as many rats as they went by. The other warriors ran and intercepted them from moving even further.

But there were too many and some moved around the warriors, going straight for the nursery, or so it seemed. Willowtail watched in horror as the rats continued heading toward her. Nettlestar jumped in front of Willowtail with a protective growl rumbling in his throat.

"They're going for the fresh kill pile," Foxstripe stated to the cats around him. "They were indeed sick of crow-food, it seems." Nettlestar looked at him, but didn't relax. He knew that there was a possibility that Foxstripe was wrong.

"Well, I'm not waiting to see if that's their real destination or here," Willowtail lashed her tail and ran forward with her claws unsheathed. Nettlestar followed and the two took down as many rats as they could, being careful to avoid having rats climb onto him. He had seen what happened to Redfur and hoped desperately that his deputy was okay. For a moment, a pained look flashed in his eyes, but cleared as he returned his attention to the battle in front of him. Foxstripe and Softpelt joined the fray.

But as the four cats launched their attacks, one group diverged and headed towards the fresh kill pile. The rest swarmed at the cats and some headed towards the nursery. Willowtail screeched in horror and renewed her attacks as she broke away from the one she was currently fighting. By the time Nettlestar finished off the rat, Willowtail was already in front of the nursery, warding them off.

But there were too many and some went inside."No!" Willowtail screeched viciously and fought even harder.

* * *

In her den, Swiftfeather could hear the sounds of battle raging outside. Her heart sank as she heard Sootcloud's anxious yowl. Not too soon later, Sootcloud and Brightnose appeared at her den, dragging in Redfur, who looked dead besides the shallow rise and fall of his flank.

"Thank you, you two," Swiftfeather said to the two warriors. They dipped their head and returned to the battle. Swiftfeather looked Redfur over, focusing on his face and then slowly down his flank. As she continued accessing his injuries, her golden eyes grew tighter and she let out a small hiss of pain as her heart ached. _StarClan couldn't take him away yet!_ But then, she saw the slight relaxation of Redfur's muscles. Hope glimmered in her eyes.

She moved quickly to her store of supplies and took out the fresh burdock root that she had Heatherpaw get for her yesterday. A small glint of triumph appeared in her eyes. _So grateful that I sorted through all my supplies yesterday._

And she quickly started chewing up the burdock root to treat Redfur's injury, all the while wishing that he would be okay.

* * *

Inside the nursery, the three kits were cowering in the corner furthest away from the entrance. Heatherpaw and Mudpaw was standing in front of them as the first of the rats entered. The two apprentices used the few techniques they had learned from their mentors about paired fighting.

Mudpaw had a wild look in his eyes as he swiped at the rats. His skill at fighting was much less developed than Heatherpaw's since he was slower at learning and loathed fighting, but he still did his best. _I can't let Heatherpaw or the kits down!_

The two apprentices fought valiantly as they killed a couple rats, but each rat was taking too long and soon, they were overwhelmed. The kits whimpered in fright as the rats started swarming up to them. Heatherpaw looked on in horror and let out the loudest shriek she could manage.

"Someone help!"

* * *

Nettlestar had seen Willowtail head towards the nursery and he dashed off after her. Along the way, he saw Softpelt and Foxstripe struggling with two rats and went to help them. Together, they killed the two rats as swiftly as he could. Then, he returned his attention back to Willowtail, who was fighting several rats outside the nursery alone, all the while screeching incoherent words. And then, he heard Heatherpaw's screech for help.

As he passed Willowtail, he tried to get his claws on as many rats as possible, but Willowtail shoved him away and pointed urgently with her tail to the nursery entrance. Nettlestar's heart twisted as he understood what Willowtail wanted him to do. With a last couple slashes, he ducked into the nursery.

He quickly took did a wide sweep and took in the situation in the nursery. The two apprentices were breathing heavily as they continued to fight the rats, though both were bleeding from their bites. His kits were behind them, but the rats had gotten past the apprentices and were attacking them.

Nettlestar snarled in rage as he saw his kits crying out in pain but still trying to claw the gigantic rats with their paws unsheathed. "No, you don't!" he growled. And ignoring his exhaustion and soreness, he hurled himself onto the big gray enemies. The apprentices with renewed faith upon seeing their leader, fought harder than before and, together, they gave the best they've got.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Heatherpaw saw a group of rats break off and headed to the opposite corner of the nursery. She didn't stop her attacks, but thought that it was weird. Then, understanding dawned in her young mind. There was a half eaten mouse and a blackbird over there. It was the kits' breakfast before they got distracted when Nettlestar ran into the clearing, yowling about the battle.

She killed the rat they were fighting and headed over to the prey, where she proceeded to toss it out of the nursery. She had heard Foxstripe state that they were only here for the fresh kill. She watched in awe as the rats stopped their attacks and followed the pieces of prey. And soon, the nursery was free of rats.

"No, StarClan! Please no!" Nettlestar whimpered, his voice slightly shaking. Heatherpaw, who had never heard Nettlestar's voice in this state, looked over to where he and Mudpaw were crouching, shocked. She padded over slowly and saw Nettlestar rapidly licking and nuzzling Whitekit and Graykit's fur. Heatherpaw looked over to Dapplekit and saw that the little kit's blue eyes were full of grief as she understood the situation. Whitekit and Graykit had gone to hunt with StarClan.

"Willowtail needs you, Nettlestar," Heatherpaw gently prodded him. She could hear her struggling with the rats outside along with Foxstripe. "There's nothing more you can do for them for now. Me and Mudpaw will stay here and look after them."

At the sound of Willowtail's name, Nettlestar looked up at the apprentice, his usual bright green eyes were dull with grief. _She seemed to have grown several moons in the past few moments_. "Thank you, Heatherpaw, Mudpaw," Nettlestar said as he looked from one apprentice to another, but his voice was filled with gratitude.

He got up from his position, shook himself out, and took a deep breath. The transformation from a broken father back to the confident leader was startling, though his eyes remained dull. He pushed his way out of the nursery.

"Wait, Nettlestar," Nettlestar stopped in his tracks and looked back at the dusty brown apprentice. "Tell the Clan to clear our fresh kill pile, the rats will follow. It's what I did with the prey that was in here." Nettlestar nodded and headed out of the nursery.

Immediately, he jumped into action as rats continue to assault Willowtail and Foxstripe. Once the immediate danger was over, Nettlestar whispered Heatherpaw's plan to her and she nodded. Together, Nettletsar and Willowtail dashed to what was left of the fresh kill pile and each took half of the measly fresh kill pile.

As they exited the camp, the ShadowClan warriors looked on with confusion, but the rats followed them out. They started attacking Willowtail and Nettlestar more viciously. Seeing the turn of events, Willowtail and Nettlestar sprinted towards the Carrionplace.

Nettlestar noticed that he had a stowaway on his shoulder and tried to shake it off, but the rat clung on. He then decided to ignored it and continue running, but when they were about half way to the Carrionplace, he collapsed.

"Nettlestar!" Willowtail screeched, effectively dropping all the fresh kill clamped in her mouth, and turned back to see what happened. The rat had found its way to Nettlestar's throat and had bit hard and deep into it. Blood was already staining the surrounding grass.

"Don't stop, Willowtail," Nettlestar rasped faintly. "Take all the prey to the Carrionplace. The rats will follow and the Clan will be safe." Willowtail shook her head fiercely.

"I won't leave you!" Willowtail cried out in distress.

"Yes, you will. That's an order," Nettlestar said as loudly as he could, his eyes hardening, knowing that Willowtail would continue to argue. "I'll be fine. I'll just lose a life, that's all." Indecision flashed across Willowtail's expression, torn between the loyalty to love and loyalty to the Clan and the warrior code. "Go, Willowtail!" he urged when she still didn't move. Sighing, Willowtail nodded and picked up the pieces of prey. After all, Nettlestar would still be there when she got back. She would be quick.

As Nettlestar watched her go, his heart shattered and he closed his eyes. _I'm so sorry, Willowtail._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! ^^ This chapter was much longer than the other ones, but I hope you guys didn't find it too bad. I kinda got carried away with writing all the action. xD Anyways, lemme know what you guys think. I'll really appreciate it. :D


End file.
